Filiorum Inc
by 2135D
Summary: Princess Celestia never could find a moment of peace. Today that peace finally did come, in the form a a deathly silence. It was born in the shadow of a floating city. It blocked out the sky, swallowed the sun, and dwarfed her city. It had been such a peaceful day, until the city began to rain.
1. 00 Prologue

**Filiorum**

What am I to the once, to the once known as me,  
What is it that I, can truly see.

Profit and future, is what I did trade,  
For the once from which, that I was made.

The time was too short, before we were thrust,  
To the time of the now, and to the time of the must.

My arms weighed heavy, despite their strength,  
To stare down, the infamous length.

The one to shape the futures, the futures of we,  
The one that has the power, to move the sea.

At the end of that length, it matters nought,  
What under its might, shall be brought.

My purpose is clear, for I and the we,  
Our purpose is, to move the sea.

It cannot be done, by the length alone,  
It demands of us, the largest of tome.

When the light does fade, and the darkness does come,  
I shall not fear, for my time is done.

The volumes shall be written, in each stride,  
Each heart, each mind, each passing pride.

I stand at the ready, to march to the sea.  
I stand alone, my brothers and me.

The doors have opened, the direction is clear,  
Now as I stand, without single fear,

I see the end, of this one true march,  
The one I will take, with the steadiest heart.

My time is here, as we march alone.  
Yet I have no luxury, of going home.

To commit as that soldier, on the field of war,  
Extends far greater, than one to all.

I is dead, as dead we,  
For one to all, must fall to the sea.

The sea of life, and of ending that parts,  
The sea of passing, of the beating of hearts.

When the light does fade, and the darkness does come,  
I shall not fear, for the sea is done.

War is lifeblood, the blood of this sea,  
The fight carried, from I to we.

I stand with the many, now known as we,  
All of us marching, into the sea.

Our life is its body, our strength its own,  
Our hearts and minds, have the seeds sewn.

Each sprout that comes, from the seed of stride,  
Each flowering blossom, shall never hold pride.

It will know the mark, of the pain,  
Of the landscape, on which it does stain.

It sees the ground, from where it came,  
The ground that weeps, in the greatest of pain.

Where once there were we, there is only me,  
For I alone, have moved the sea.

It could not have been done, without the one,  
Nor the few, the many, nor the some.

When the light does fade, and the darkness does come,  
I shall not fear, for our job is done.

To move the one, that is the sea,  
Was only possible, owing to me.

The me of the many, the me of us all,  
The me we should see, that answered a call.

The call did reckon, to the hesitant of heart,  
To step forwards, into that march.

To the end of that march, we shall see,  
The definitive stride, of only me.

The brothers beside, and those in front,  
Can only look forward, while we deal the brunt.

My stride will set the ground, the place for the next,  
Its is taken, with a single step.

One step shall drive, the life that is me,  
That one step takes me, into the sea.

When this step makes, that single mark,  
It shall be one born, of the purest of heart.

When the light does fade, and the darkness does come,  
I shall not fear, for time is done.

In this step, the following shall see,  
My path that led, into the sea.

For now what I've known, is no longer true,  
What I've known, known about you.

The you of the sea, of which we were deigned,  
To part with the power, of our rain.

I see no longer the snarl, nor the bite,  
The demons of whom, against we must fight.

I can no longer, look upon thee,  
As the one, who is the sea.

The I of us all, is one with the sea,  
The I my eye, can truly see.

Now the time, has truly come,  
To wield the might, once known as one.

My stride shall cease, and they shall see,  
The height of the waters, around my knee.

The light shall not fade, and the darkness shall not come,  
I do fear, for my time is not done.

They shall cease, their stride with me,  
For they shall see, the one of the sea.

It is impossible, truly never thought,  
To cease the stride, for which I fought.

I shall stand, in defiance,  
I shall stand, to alliance.

I shall stand, for we,  
I shall stand, for the sea.

The time I see, before the we,  
Is a time that came, long before me.

The time has born, the filiorum of we,  
The time that has led, led unto me.

My legs are stained, in the time of this me,  
It is stained, by that of the sea.

My brothers do see, the stains of the we,  
The stains that are born, from the me.

For when the light fades, and the darkness comes,  
I shall not fear, for this time is done.

Their's shall be, to turn or stride,  
To forsake, their humanity or pride.

Their's shall be, in the time of we,  
To stand by me, for the sea.

My bones grow weary, of the we,  
The we that was born, to part the sea.

Their's do too, they shall not lie,  
Of the faded spark, within each eye.

Our lengths do fall, our stride does cease,  
The ones that do not, shall decease.

The sea is we, we see this too,  
We now see, that we are you.

Our forms may differ, our backgrounds of race,  
Yet the greatest battle, is to embrace.

I speak to the you, and to the we,  
I speak to us all, born of the sea.

Let the lights fade, and the darkness can come,  
I shall not fear, there stand more than one.

Let this march, ring out true,  
Let it part, the me and the you.

Let the time, resonate,  
Let it be, one of fate.

Today I see, the time of we,  
Today only dies, the you and the me.

The time has past, the cycle does stop,  
The lengths of my brothers, shall forever drop.

The one thing forgot, by the we,  
Of all of us, that do not see.

The single heart, that beats untrue,  
Is one blind, to the me and the you.

It sees the one, the truth it sees,  
We are all, that of the sea.

Only the one, could turn the tide,  
Only the one, that ceased their stride.

No stride is taken, against the sea,  
Without its wrath, upon the you and the me.

All that needs, to part the sea,  
Is me, and only me.

Let the lights fade, and the darkness can come,  
We shall not fear, for it shall be as one.

Filiorum


	2. 01 Me, and only me

**1**

A rain fell this day in Canterlot. It was not of the water from the sky, it was from a city that silenced the radiance of my very sun in its size. This city held over my home and let fall this rain I have never seen. In each drop was an horrific creature of cold shell and power to match. There were many that fell today to emerge.

I stood ready as my ponies held fast, we were ready to defend our home. The destruction of their fallen tombs only prefaced the intent. At least it is what I thought.

I do not understand their words, their action, them at all. Their March only took a single step before the entire front turned about, they called to one another in the most pleading tone. Then there was this beating sound they released upon each other. It cuts as magic does into their hides.

What in all Equestria is happening on this day? They turn on each other, it is a frenzy as their rain falls upon one another. The ones are being taken, my ponies are being taken. They are merciless to their own, why do they not harm my ponies?

This cannot be the reason their city darkens my sun. My home cannot play host to a war, they have no right. Why would they?

What are they?

What is wrong with them?

As I see the same of a kind in their slaughter, I have a question that terrifies me;

Are 'they' all 'them'?

A prompting of this question comes from what I have seen, it brings such sadness to see it. Now I do not remember enough with this headache, nor can I understand why my head hurts to begin with. I see the floor of my throne, the fallen guards, the darkened sky over Canterlot.

Their power is too much, one alone cannot silence the fray. Luna...I wish I knew where she was, perhaps this faint hope is found; it hopes they choose to keep her as me, alive. Twilight, where could she and the elements lie... My kingdom is in danger, my ponies need me. For all that is right with everything Celestia, stand. Stand!

There is too much pain, but I cannot fail.

The day had begun with surprising beauty in Canterlot. It was a lazy afternoon when evening came early. The darkness however was prompted by a city in the sky, it's size dwarfed that of the Canterlot castle without difficulty, stretching to the edge of the keep itself.

Princess Celestia had been joined by her sister Luna and student Twilight to await further news. Owing to the pegasus scouts, the arrival of this structure was easily forewarned. Celestia's main impression of it was the omen, the nature of how her sun hid behind it. What struck terror into her was the silence that hung in its shadow. A silence she was too familiar with in her time.

The animals of the kingdom did not utter a peep, their instinct told them something was coming. Celestia had learned to trust these after much trial and error, now they told her that this was not going to be a good day.

She assembled her armies in display at greeting, the most cordial welcome to whatever was here. At first, her thoughts strayed to giant ponies of another star. She then imagined what these ponies would want, if they were that at all.

She focused in the structure as it began to shift. The haze of blue blurred the structure as a chorus of tapping noises in the distance sounded.

Hours had seemed to pass before movement finally could be seen. Much as rain from a cloud, she witnessed the falling of many drops. Instead of a gentle patter on the ground though, they landed with ferocity to tear at the very earth. The command to her soldiers to hold fast was barely enough to anchor them.

Celestia waited patiently, thin lines forming in each of the egg shaped cocoons. Steam suddenly erupted in a multitude of whistling, the shock aline making her jump. From the mirky cloud stepped the strangest thing she had ever seen; a statue of brilliant sheen and elegant shell. It was astounding to see it move as though alive to them. Each step betrayed the weight of the beings as they formed a perfect line, apparently awaiting something.

Celestia stepped forwards with a nervous Luna, clearing her throat to speak to the faceless effigies. Her voice did not have a chance to leave as instinct threw a shield before her, Luna and the army following. That instinct proved to hold back a rain, that was the most fitting description.

Brilliant arcs of blue light impacted the surface of the shield, the strain felt instantly in the unrelenting hail. The soldiers that flew high did not remain so for ling, falling back to land heavily on their comrades. Celestia could not remember much about what had happened next, it was insanity.

The shield failed in moments, but the rain turned behind as the front line of statues twisted about to send that on their own. There were blinding flashes all about, the obscurity of her guard forming a wall, Twilight and Luna trying to recast the shield with sparking horns. The last Celestia saw was a flash of light, the last she felt was a screaming in her mind, the last she heard was silence.

Now she recalled what had happened as she stared at the fallen soldiers. Above her were two of the statues, brandishing the strangest staves she had ever seen. Her attention was caught by a floating object that approached. It appeared as a raindrop on its side, frozen into an odd shape. The sides slit open and another few statues poured out. A name came to mind; ship. The odd floating object was not unlike the airships she knew of, only lacking in a balloon above.

Looking out on her kingdom's peril, she had to stand. Every muscle screamed to rise and defend her home. She forced herself higher as the statues stepped back to point the staves to her. Her glare was one of defiance as all her power flared forth to remove the attackers, to clean her home of them and restore peace.

She did not know why the instinct to duck became so prevalent, what compelled her to dive to the floor. As she did however, the two creatures before her did the same. The only difference was the torso of each one smouldered with a blue white glow. She was in a shock, only the thudding sounds from behind drew her attention as they grew louder.

Before she could blink another larger creature slid to her right side, the sound of heavy raindrops accompanying the sparks that flew off the from of it. She shouted out in pain as something hit her leg. Whatever it was there was extreme pain in it, a burning she that numbed as shock set in. The creature beside her expanded its stance, the shower still coming off it. It held one of those rods, but this one was longer, considerably heave judging by the way it wielded it.

It shouted out something that was inaudible amongst the scraping of its metal body. The sparks did not stop. She had to cover her ears s they pined back with the sound that followed, a whirling that pulsated as the same blue from the two fallen creatures. Its volume was intense, threatening to swallow he with each pulse. The ground vibrated as the stance of the creature changed, the hooves clamping to the ground with buckles of some kind. It faced the rod to its own kind. Celestia shut her eyes and curled up as best she could, trying to ignore the pain in her hind knee.

Than came a sound that silenced the volume. It rang loud and clear. It was as thunder to lightning as the flash still glowed through the eyelids, quaking the ground. All sound fell away in that moment, slowly returning with this mournful cry from the creature. As it fell forward on its arms, bent over in this cry, she could see what had happened.

Where there had once been a ship, there was now wreckage. That was the only way to describe it...a mass of torn metal; wreckage. The once sleek finish was now blackened, a gaping twist of a wound in the shell. The creatures occupying that ship were gone, most of them. There were still two, one trying to pull the other free from a fire that ignited within. As the flames licked higher it began to scream, the other one growing frantic and shouting at the creature that was...what was it doing?

The creature beside her rose up, aiming the rod to the two. She craned her head, unable to look as the screams fell silent in a single gurgle when that rod released another crack, this time it was not as blinding or deafening though. It was a projectile weapon, not unlike a unicorns horn. The glowing blue indentation shining on the head of the one that burned. The second one charged in a roar towards them, the creature by her throwing the rod to the side and meeting the other in a crash of their metal bodies.

The larger one that fired the long rod took immediate advantage, spiralling the smaller to the floor as it pinned the attacker. She could not understand what they were shouting at each other. One voice was lighter, the other deeper. Surely to judge them as genders based on this was foolish.

"5+()|D '][']-[15 |\|()v! 5']['|-\|\||) |)()vv|\| (()|V||-\|\||)312!"

"'/()(_) '|(_)5+ |(1|_|_3|) ']['3|V| '/()(_) |=(_)(|(312! 1 5vv3|-\12 1 vv1|_|_ |(1|_|_ '/()(_)! The smaller one screamed hysterically. It smaller one reached for something, another crack of thunder sounding as a large spark came off the head of the larger creature.

"1 |_()|/3 '/()(_)." The larger one responded in kind with the same tool, the difference in its armour and the smaller ones becoming obvious with the one that fell still. The large one threw its head back to break the silence in what was...a wail. What made it terrifying was how the shell of its head peeled back to reveal the contents as a living being. That sound gripped Celestia as it echoed around the throne room. Whatever had just happened, it was certain these creatures were all on the same side. From the pain in her leg, and the torn remnants of her throne behind, it was clear this creature was not her enemy.

She forced herself up with a grunt, keeping the weight off her right hind leg. The pain was setting in. This wound was not bleeding strangely, it had been burnt upon entry of the magic bolt. Her grunt gained the attention of the remaining creature. It rested the arms of the smaller one under it on the belly, then it rose to face her. She nearly fell back with the shock. The face was barren of fur, a series of the same steel frame etching lines in the neck. The shell fit it nearly perfectly. At least the sheen of the glass was gone, it was beyond refreshing to know these things had faces.

She smiled, not knowing why, as it rushed to her. It was strangely lightweight on it's hooves as it crouched to her side, examining the painful area. It muttered something under it's breath, then pulled out of the small saddlebag a strange tool. She reeled back in fright, this was the same tool it used to silence that smaller one. A miniature version of the thunder rod it used on the ship.

As she darted back to fire her magic at the creature it held its hands up. The gesture was one of trust, it was showing her it meant no harm. Her eyes darted between the face and the weapon it held. It reached behind to pull another one out, resting both of them on the floor in front her. She noticed there was a difference in the two, the colours were the same but the glows and shapes varied. Still she was frightened, the burning refusing to stifle in its anguish.

The creature slowly lifted its left arm and pointed to a hole in the shell, neatly placed on the edge of the lower half. It straightened the hand and the shell peeled back to reveal more of the underneath; the same hairless design that trekked lines of the metal crevices along it. The arm had been damaged by the impact that tore the shell. There were sparks emanating from the gash, sparks and what was a red fluid.

It reached for the weapon it tried to use on her moments ago, pointing it to the gash. It seemed to clench the hand and a grey liquid poured out to cover the hole. She studied the face as it did this, there was no apparent pain. It then tapped the area to create a solid echo, the liquid had hardened. Understanding the gesture as it smiled to her, she stepped to it once more and angled her side to face it.

There was something in that smile that was very reassuring. Even as the eco of the rapid thunder sounded from her kingdom, she could find a certainty in this one. That smile told her all would be well if she could accept its help. The pain in her leg disappeared as the liquid poured on. It was extremely cold, causing her muscle to spasm under the sensation. The arm without the shell supported her leg, allowing her to truly relax its tension to accept the aid. The hand was incredibly warm in contrast to the liquid, she could not help but follow the lined on its hairless head as they trekked into the shell.

With the pain resided, the hand guided her leg to rest on the ground once more. It was astounding the pain was gone. She forced pressure down on it but nothing came. An explosion in the distance triggered her attention, three ships rising from the area it emanated from. It appeared to be the business district of Canterlot. A cracking sound of voices came from the creature, causing her to jump with fright, the voices sounded panicked, the same language she could not understand.

"2135D. |=()((_)5 |=1123 ()|\| +]-[3 5]-[1|D5 '][']-[4+ ]-[4|/3 _|(_)5+ ']['4|(3|\| 90|=|=! ()|\|3 ()|= +]-[3|v| ]-[45 |D121()121+'/ +412(-3']['."

The creature beside her picked up the long rod, the shell of the head and arm peeling over the bare body once more. It looked to the rod and seemed to curse. "I have one shot! Which one?"

"Damn it! We don't know! They have the one called Twilight Sparkle!"

Now that Celestia recognised. As she watched the three ships gain height, and the rod's aim dance between them, it became obvious what was happening. Her sight then fell upon the remains of the ship that had landed in her throne room, a reminder of the burning creature striking fear for Twilight. She dropped her hoof on the rod instantly, the creature looking towards her with the reflective face. She saw how terrified she was, if it fired...

It took her hoof in a hand, the voice strangely comforting in its gently hum. "Twilight Sparkle." It pointed between the three ships with a the finger of the other hand, the rod resting on its oddly bent leg.

"No! You can't! You will not hurt Twilight!"

The hand massaged her hoof, the gentle caress from the metal shell strangely soothing. "Not hurt Twilight Sparkle," it repeated. There was this calmness about the way it spoke to her. "Will not hurt Twilight Sparkle." The words were poorly spoken in that metallic growl of an accent, but she understood that it understood.

With a nod she pointed to the one that held her friend, Twilight was simple to sense in the right rear one. The creature beside her seemed shocked, but understood as she repeated the gesture to the ship. The creature took up the rod and aimed it to the ship.

Celestia summoned a shield around her ears as she stood back, the whirling pulse beginning again. As the ground began to vibrate she saw the buckles on the hooves clamp down to act as an anchor. The glow from the rod built up, growing in brilliance. She looked at that ship again, then back to him as the rod was angled slightly. On the glass face she could see lines trekking across, moving lighted lines of white and red. The face peeled back all of a sudden, a single eye opening to the tiny ships in the distance. She watched the ship with Twilight and braced herself for the crack, hoping to the brightest sun she had not made a mistake.

The sound came once more, a deafening crack that pierced her shielded ears. The flash forced her eyes shut and the quake nearly threw her balance. As her vision quickly recovered, there was nothing, the ships remained on their path. She stared in a panic to the creature. It smiled and pointed two fingers to its eyes, then towards the ships.

She followed to gesture, still nothing was-the sip with Twilight suddenly erupted a fire from the rear right. It began to spiral out of control, the side tearing open to reveal her friend and what appeared to be Luna taking flight. Celestia could not help both laugh and scream out in delight, that was truly a lucky shot.

Her joy was stifled quickly though as the two remaining ships turned on them. She was panicking now, as was the creature. She looked at the rod, then to it. He shrugged, taking out a small box and showing it to her. Reaching in the small saddle he pulled out smaller boxes, letting the contents of one fall out. They were small, horn shaped pieces of metal, he then pointed between the two differently sized boxes. She understood. As quivers were to a bow, these horns were to the rod. A large rod, large horns. She examined the weapon with an idea.

Touching her horn to it, she allowed her power to flow into it. With a wink to him she closed both eyes in in concentration, allowing every part of her to channel that power into the narrow hollow part of it, to condense it into a projectile that would fit the design and shape of the one needed. This was a gamble, but she would risk anything for her loved ones. It was strangely easy to focus such energy in this small space, only enough for one though, it had better make it count.

With all that she could give, her legs collapsed to lie beside the creature. All her effort focused to the ships in the distance, this one would not be the same as the others. Unfortunately for them, they were chasing Luna and Twilight as they closed in on the castle, that rain of light firing after them without avail. As the closed the distance, Celestia forced herself to sit up, a smile greeting her sister in the distance. Seeing her sisters confusion at the creature crouching next to her, she gestured with her hoof to dive down.

Luna understood, grabbing Twilights foreleg and pulling her sharply into a dive. The rod followed the ships as the made in pursuit, too focused to notice what was pointed at them. Celestia covered her ears as the pinned back, waiting for that glorious sound.

The one that came was not as loud as the one before, the force however was astounding. It threw her to the floor as the arch caught both ships in a single shot, causing them to glow then break apart silently. That glow seemingly ate the two out of the very sky. She looked to the creature, thrown far back from the release. It was embedded in the step of her throne, a good few hooves thrown back.

The ground it was clamped to had been taken with it, still attached to the hooves. She rushed to its side seeing Luna and Twilight were safe. The shell of the right arm was severely cracked, the glass face splintered to leave pieces in its face. It could still see though, it could still breathe. The weapon had left its purpose in glory, the long body of the rod melted away leaving it now useless. She laughed as the creature smiles through a wince.

"SISTER!" cried out a relieved Luna. She barrelled into Celestia, with the joy, her friend Twilight joining in the embrace. To feel Luna kiss her cheek provided unfound relief in her exhaustion. "You have dispatched of one I see! How is this done?"

"This is a friend Luna."

"What?" Both Twilight and Luna could not believe that apparently.

"Twas his bolt that undid our pursuers..."

"That's right Luna."

"What has he done to you?"

"He?"

"Does this truly matter now?! What has been done unto you?"

Luna was never one for diplomacy. "He saved me Luna."

"Then he is a friend of mine."

"Mine too. Princess, ponies are being rounded up all over the city. Our magic cannot affect their armour directly but, we can slow them down with some alteration spells to the air and ground."

"Luna, take Twilight to the antechamber and begin the exodus."

"Sister! She is too inexperienced!"

"I will not hear this Luna! Take her-" she was interrupted as her shoulder was grabbed by the creature. She stared down the arm to the damage inflicted upon it, is was astounding to see the sparks, lights and wires that were visible through the fractured hide and bare skin.

Twilight and luna were as intently focused on it as it pointed to the smaller weapon, then to the floating city above Canterlot. She understood. It was insanity to ask this of them, after this, another shot would tear its arm off. It could barely stand as it righted itself and the clamps released the ground on its hoof. It stepped out and studies the ship in the distance.

"What is happening sister?"

"The beam that defeated the two smaller ships, it want's to try on the floating city."

"Isn't that where he came from? I mean why would he do that if-"

"I need you to trust me please. I do not know why, but I trust this creature. You need to channel all your power to match the shape of this," she pointed to a smaller horn piece in the box, scattered after the shot. "You can focus with such clarity in the metal casing of that weapon. Concentrate all you have and trust that it will end this con-" She was interrupted as the crackling voices sounded from him.

"5']['4']['(_)5!"

"Twilight Sparkle 53((_)123. |=(_)|_|_ 123+1234'][' ']['() (1+'/ |_3|/3|_. 3|\|9491|\|9 3|\||) 94|V|3 |V|4|\|3(_)|/312. ()12|)312 vv4|_']["312 |V|1|(3 |)|-\|/1|)."

The way this creature spoke sounded mournful to Celestia Seeing the look on her loved ones faces, they could sense it too.

This was not a good day for the Kingdom of Canterlot. Judging from the voice of this creature, it was a sentiment they both shared. The next step now was one she understood; burn the city in the sky, to shine the sun once more.


End file.
